¿¡¡Que Jodidas Hicimos?
by Kurokami-Snow
Summary: vamos de vacaciones a la Vegas,¿Qué podría salir mal?Dijeron, bueno lo cierto es que no todo salió bien. Hermione y Daphne una noche de borrachera en la Vegas del mundo mágico, terminan teniendo sexo, sino que al dia siguiente se levantan con la sorpresa de que están legalmente unidas en matrimonio.Ahora las dos chicas tendrán que aprender vivir juntas ya que no existe el divorcio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores aquí les va otra historia, soy una maldita escritora compulsiva asi que cuando tengo una idea no puedo evitar escribirla, asi que pues aquí me tienen. Espero les guste mi idea jeje =D.**

SINOPSIS: _vamos de vacaciones a la Vegas, ¿Qué podría salir mal?...Dijeron…, bueno lo cierto es que no todo salió bien….. Hermione Granger y Daphne Greengrass una noche de borrachera en la Vegas del mundo mágico, no solo terminan teniendo sexo en la noche, sino que al dia siguiente se levantan con la sorpresa de que están legalmente unidas en matrimonio. Ahora las dos chicas tendrán que aprender a vivir juntas y tratar de llevarse bien o por lo menos tolerarse ya que en el mundo mágico no hay divorcios._

 _¿Podrá una serpiente y una Leona vivir juntas sin terminar muertas en el intento? ¿Sus amigos que pensaran de esta locura? ¿Encontrar alguna forma de deshacer el matrimonio o se resignaran?_

 **Advertencia:**

 **1:** _pareja Chica x Chica. Pareja Principal Hermione x Daphne_

 **2:** _es un G!P Hermione._

 _ **3:**_ _va haber escenas sexuales algo anormales por asi decirlo, si_ _ **No les gusta**_ _hagan el favor de no leer y comentar cosas despreciables. Aunque claro acepto criticas y consejos, pero nada de ofensas…están advertidos queridos lectores, y a los que les guste bienvenidos sean =)_

…..

Capitulo 01

Prologo

Jura por merlín y lo mas sangrado que no volverá a tomar mas en su vida, ¡maldito dolor de cabeza! Siente como si tuviera unos tambores dentro de ella ya que le punza a mas no poder, y ahora con el jodido sol que brilla mas que nunca o es ¿acaso sus sensibles ojos? Bueno como sea el caso, le estaba dando directo en su rostro. Gruñe con molestia y decide darse la vuelta ya que le da flojera levantarse y cerrar las malditas cortinas…nunca creyó que hacer ese esfuerzo costara mucho ya que apenas se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo pareciera como si le hubiera lanzado mucho crussios, al sentirlo tan dolorido.

-Maldición –murmura cuando se pone boca arriba, al sentir que todavía el jodido sol le daba en la cara con su mano Derecha la estiro hacia el mueble que esta a lado de la cama y agarra la varita y con pereza hace un leve movimiento haciendo que las cortinas se serraran para después dejar la varita de vuelta a donde estaba.

Cuando se iba a quedar nuevamente dormida, siente como en el lado Izquierdo de la cama se mueve levemente y escucha un mormullo. Sin poder evitarlo se tensa ya que creyó que se encontraba sola en su habitación, con algo de miedo quita su brazo izquierdo de su cara, lo primero que ve es el techo color ¿Gris Oscuro? Un momento el techo de su habitación del hotel no tenia que ser azul. Se endereza con cuidado ya que siente su estómago algo revuelto y teme vomitar, la sabana se le escurre hasta su cintura y es cuando apenas se da cuenta de que esta completamente desnuda al ver su pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces coge la sabana y se tapa pero sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

La habitación era algo grande aunque sencilla pero elegante, las paredes son de color claro, en el techo había varios foquitos…..a unos metros de la cama se encontraba un par de sillones de color café oscuro y una ¿televisión?, no le sorprendía ya que a pesar de estar en las Vegas del mundo mágico, los magos y brujas de ahí siguen muchas cosas muggles, en la habitación había dos puertas una debe de dar al baño y la otra al pequeño comedor, cocina y la sala.

Esa habitación es definitivamente las mas pequeña que hay ya que la suya esta lo triple de grande o sino mas, pero eso ahora no es lo importante, ya que tiene que descubrir ¿con quien demonios tuvo sexo?, porque definitivamente no fueron ahí para hablar o tomar el Te, ya que su desnudes y la ropa tirada en el suelo dicen otra cosa.

Sale de sus pensamientos al sentir nuevamente movimiento en la cama, por inercia esta vez voltea hacia abajo y ve un bulto boca abajo, al ver el pelo largo castaño sabe que se acostó con una mujer o mejor dicho una chica de su edad…..bueno no es que le importara mucho ya que nunca se ha clasificado como Heterosexual o Homosexual, ella solo actúa si le gusta alguien o no, para que matarse tanto con esas cosas.

Sin poder evitarlo recordé la espalda desnuda de la castaña ya que la sabana se bajó hasta su cintura….e inconscientemente se muerde su labio inferior al ver que no esta tan mal, ya que tiene una linda espalda medio marcada y se ve que su piel es suave sin olvidar el hermoso color de piel que tiene….pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una pequeña mancha de forma de un ave que esta debajo de su cuello y en medio de los hombros, la miro con curiosidad.

Y no supo porque razón alzo su mano y la llevo hacia la marca para acariciarla, esta tan entretenida haciendo eso que casi se cae de la cama al alejarse rápidamente cuando la desconocida se mueve y se da la vuelta con lentitud, y por fin puede verle el rostro este se le hace conocido ¿pero de donde?...intenta hacer memoria pero se detiene al ver como abre los ojos.

-ugh mi cabeza – murmuro la castaña aun sin percatarse que tiene compañía.

Ella por su parte se congela al reconocer la voz.-¿Granger? –sin darse cuenta habla en voz alta.

La castaña al ver que alguien menciona su apellido voltea hacia donde escucho la voz, al principio ve una silueta borrosa pero poco a poco su vista se va aclarando hasta que ve bien la figura; se trata de una chica Rubia de cabello largo y lacio, piel blanca y ojos azules, sin duda muy hermosa…pero se congela al no solo ver que esta desnuda y sino al saber quien es.

-Greengrass – se endereza con sorpresa olvidándose que ella también se encuentra totalmente desnuda.

La rubia al ver la sabana escurrírsele por el cuerpo la mira con deseo al notar el abdomen algo marcado de la otra y unos preciosos pechos de tamaño perfecto y firme que hasta le da ganas de tocarlos.

-Valla Granger, no estas tan mal – le dijo con coquetería.

La castaña al ver que la sabana se el escurrió se tapo de inmediato con ella su rostro encontraba rojo de vergüenza.

-valla, valla…...nunca imagine que ya estuviera atada Granger – dijo la rubia algo sorprendida al notar el pequeño aro de metal dorado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la castaña.

-d-de que hablas Greengrass – dijo la otra confundida al no entender.

La rubia sonrio con burla – ve tu dedo anular de la mano izquierda –

La otra por inercia le obedeció y al ver el pequeño metal casi le da un infarto, y salta de la cama olvidándose de su desnudez por completo.

" _Woo ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Granger tuviera algo asi?, ni siquiera el idiota de Malfoy o los otros pocos con los que me acostado lo tienen de ese tamaño " –_ La rubia miraba Impactada e Hipnotizada el "arma" de la castaña.

" _por los tangas de Mcgonagall….como jodidas termine en la cama con esta serpiente y para empeorarlo casada…..ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberme casada, o por las bolas de Merlin ¡Mis padres!, me van a matar cuando se enteren que me he casado y ni siquiera se con quién JODIDAS ME CASE"-_ estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos histéricos que aun no se daba cuenta de la mirada hambrienta de la rubia.

-si que lo tenias aguardado no Granger – la oji miel la volteo a ver sin saber de que demonios hablaba de nuevo la serpiente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que por su levantada histérica se la cayo la sabana dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo, por lo que rápidamente agarro la sabana y se envolvió con ella.

-C-Callate! – le grito con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, la otra solo se reia con gracia. Hermione se estaba empezando a irritar, y cuando le iba a decir que se largara de su habitación… _"Oh, No"_ …se detuvo al ver que tambien la rubia traía un anillo igual al suyo, y trago saliva con mucho esfuerzo y rogo para su sospecha no fuera cierta. - ¿Q-Qué..traes en tu dedo, de la m-mano izquierda? –

-¿de que hablas?, no me quieras tomar el pelo – le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados ya que no iba a caer en su broma.

-maldicion, solo mira tu mano – le dijo ya con enojo.

La oji azul chasqueo la lengua pero le hizo caso.

-¡PERO QUE CARAJOS! – grita sorprendida al ver que ella tambien traía un estúpido aniño de bodas.

Hermione siente que casi se desmaya ahí mismo – E-es…es-tamos,… – no puede terminar la frase ya que se sienta en la cama al sentir sus piernas fallarle.

-Casadas – termina la rubia en susurro.

..

..

.. **Continuara.**

Hola mis queridos lectores, como verán esta va ser una historia Daphne x Hermione, en lo personal me gusta esta pareja y es una lastima que no hay historia sobre ella, asi que decidí hacer una yo…. A pesar de que Amo con locura Fleurmione, pero bueno esta vez decidí escribir algo diferente…..espero les guste =) sino pues ni modo, no a todos se les complace.

 **Nota:** enserio queridos lectores, si no les gusta esta pareja, o el G!P, por favor no lean o comenten algo ofensivo =(

Otra cosa, esta es mi primera historia con este dinámica del G!P (es Futanari, para que no los sepan) , así que no se que tan bien lo haga pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

Despues de salir de su Shock las dos decidieron que lo mejor por el momento seria arreglarse, por lo que Hermione aun envuelta en la sabana tomo un cambio de ropa de su maleta y se metió al baño para darse una ducha y tratar de despegarse un poco ya que el maldito dolor de cabeza le volvió a parecer. No podía creer que se hubiera casado con Greegrass ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar?, lo único que recuerda es una pequeña discusión con la rubia mientras bebían y despues un escritorio con papeles y por ultimo ella rempujando a la oji azul semi desnuda en su cama….sacudio su cabeza para quitar esas imagines calientes y asi evitar un problemita, por lo que mejor se apuró.

20 minutos despues, termino de ducharse y se cambio ahí mismo, cuando estuvo lista…..salio del baño arreglada aunque con una toalla en su cabeza para secarse el pelo.

-¿si quieres puedes darte un baño? – le dijo sin voltearla a ver por seguridad ya que la otra a un se encontraba desnuda bajo la sabana y no quería tener….que tomarse otro baño.

La rubia decide tomarle la palabra por lo que sin decir nada se dirige al baño, en vuelta en la sabana agarrándola con una mano, mientras que con la otra traía su ropa de la noche anterior para colocársela de nuevo ya que obviamente ahí no habia nada suyo. Cuando sintió el agua caer en su cabeza, se sintió relajarse un poco y su mente un poco mas clara para pensar que hacer con relacionado a Granger,…..sabia que se tenia que casar ya que sus padres se lo dijeron desde niña, también sabia que tiene un prometido…oh bueno tenida, ya que ese compromiso ya no existe al estar ya obviamente casada, pero para ser sincera se siente libre y feliz de haberse desecho de el, ya que su antiguo "prometido" no era otro que un niño mimado que siempre esta tras los pantalones de su padre, si algo le colmaba y le daba asco era ver a un tipo asi…ya ni ella ni su hermana que son mas sangre pura y muchos mas asquerosamente ricos que esos, eran de esa forma. Pero dejando eso a un lado y pensando fríamente y con su mente un poco mas despejada de ese dolor de cabeza del demonio….su ahora matrimonio con Granger no podría ser tan malo, bueno sabia que la chica podía ser a veces un dolor de culo con su actitud de sabelotodo, pero suponía que no seria tan malo ya que si tenia que escoger entre ella y de a aquel tipo, la prefería mil veces a la leona aunque obviamente nunca lo admitiría ni aunque le lanzaran Crusios.

Ya que esta metida en esto tenia que sacar provecho de toda esta situación como buena serpiente que es, pero lo único malo es que tenia que darle la cara a sus padres, ya que si su memoria no fallaba pronto el Gerente de las cuentas de su familia en el banco de Gringotts le avisaría a sus padres de su unión y querrán una muy buena explicación y ahí seria lo malo ya que no les podía decir; _padres los que pasa es que una noche al salir de fiesta con los chicos me separe de ellos por unas horas y bebí como loca desenfrenada…..y sin querer me encontré con Granger y me quede tomado con ella para después terminar teniendo sexo con ella en su habitación…..y lo mejor es que a la mañana siguiente me levante con la sorpresa de que estoy casada sin saber como….._ si definidamente no podría decir eso, ya que aparte de darles un jodido infarto del coraje terminarían por matar a Granger y de paso a ella por estúpida.

Cuando salio del baño ya arreglada se sorprendió un poco por no ver a su "esposa" en la habitación, con tan solo pensar en la palabra le da un poco de gracia ya que todavía no asimila el hecho de estar unida con la come libros, se acerca al mueble y toma su varita la cual se le habia olvidado que la dejo ahí. Cuando sale del cuarto le llega el olor de comida recién hecha, y ella hasta en ese momento se da cuenta de que tiene hambre al sentir su estómago exigir un poco de alimento.

-¿tu hiciste todo esto? – pregunto sorprendida al ver la mesa casi llena de alimentos.

Habia varias crepes echas y aun lado, se encontraba el chocolate, mermelada, fruta ect. Para que le echara lo que le guste, también habia hecho huevos con tocino, café, una jarra de jugo de naranja y varios Croissant tanto de dulce como salados.

Honestamente todo se veía muy sabroso, ella contra penas sabía poner hervir el agua y eso si tenia suerte ya que muchas veces se le quema…..odiaba admitirlo pero era una completa inútil en todo el aspecto de la cocina y eso incluye los alimentos.

-s-si me gusta cocinar- la rubia decidió no decir nada y solo se sentó en la silla, se notaba que la castaña se encontraba nerviosa e hizo toda esa comida como un modo de relajarse.

Se sirvió un poco de huevo y tocino, al probarlo le supo muy bueno, mucho mas que cualquier cosa que ha comido en esos restaurantes caros que por un miserable plato con comida que es menos de una cucharada te sacan casi los dos ojos de la cara, y para colmo te dejan con hambre. Agarro una crepe pero ¿Cómo demonios se preparaba?...sin pensarlo mucho solo le embarro un poco de crema y frutas, alcanzo a escuchar la risa de la otra pero no dijo nada ya que cuando probo esa cosa le supo como un manjar hasta no puedo evitar un gemido de placer.

" _que rico sabe esto, mendigos restaurantes caros deberían vender mejor algo como esto en lugar de su tonterías de comida de juguetes que pareciera que juegan a las comiditas"_ no pudo evitar chuparse el dedo cuando termino su primera crepe, que hasta se olvido que no estaba sola.

La castaña solo miraba sorprendida a la rubia ya que nunca la habia visto comportarse de esa manera, siempre era tan recta que pareciera como si tuviera un palo metido por el culo(bueno eso decían la moria de veces los demás Grynffindor´s) …..buen en realidad la mayoría de los Slytherin junto con su jefe de casa que no se queda atrás. Por lo que no pudo evitar reírse hasta se le olvido por un momento su situación y prefirió disfrutar el desayuno.

-¿quieres un poco de Café, jugo o prefieres leche? –

-Café esta bien –

Siguieron disfrutando el desayuno pero sin hablar mucho mas que para pasarse cosas y darse las gracias. Al terminar Hermione recogió la mesa y lo que la sorprendió fue que la rubia le ayudara ya que creía que sus puras manos se le iba a caer si lo hacia, pero no dijo nada y dejo que lo hiciera…..por ultimo con un movimiento de varita hizo que los trastes se lavaran solos.

Ahora después de todo eso, las dos se encontraban sentadas una frente la otra en cada extremo de la mesa sin saber muy bien que decir.

-uhg, al parecer si estamos bueno ya sabes – comenzó Hermione algo nerviosa mientras le entregaba con sus manos algo temblorosas una carpeta con documentos.

Daphne la cogio y leyó el documento el cual era nada menos que la acta legal de su matrimonio y el cual ahora ya no tenia modo reversible al estar consumado, alzo una ceja sorprendida al ver que ahora ya no era Daphne Greegrass sino Daphne Granger pero recordó porque era asi.

-eso parece – dejo a un lado el papel – y bien "querida Esposa" que demonios vamos hacer….ya que debes de saber que en el mundo mágico no hay vuelta atrás cuando alguien se casa –

-¡p-pero debe de haber un modo! – exclamo con algo de esperanza.

-bueno tendrías oportunidad sino lo hubiéramos consumado " _lo cual me alegra de haberlo hecho ya que estoy libre de ese estúpido"_ – se cruzo de brazos y la miro con seriedad.

Hermione sintió que casi se le iba el alma al escuchar que su mínima esperanza se fue por la ventana, ya que obviamente esa serpiente y ella tuvieron sexo anoche no por nada las dos se levantaron desnudas y ella con rasguños en su espalda los cual noto al estar en contacto con el agua cuando le ardieron un poco.

-por cierto como conseguiste estos documentos –

-una lechuza vino con eso – la rubia solo asintió. – ¿que vamos hacer Greengrass?, yo en unos días me regreso a Londres con los demás -

" _Greengrass eh" –_ penso con ironía – bueno Granger, yo tengo que reunirme con mi familia y explicar el motivo de este incidente….pero como sabrás no podremos decirles que los hicimos estando borrachas que ni siquiera recordábamos nuestros nombres, ya que eso seria lo segundo mas estúpido que hubiéramos hecho - la castaña solo trago saliva con dificultad al imaginarse a la familia de la rubia lanzar Avadas si le contaran eso, que en verdad lo que paso. – tenemos que inventar algo ya que obviamente tu iras conmigo – le aclaro de inmediato al ver que la otra iba a replicar.- lo mejor es hacerlo lo antes posible.-

Hermione suspiro y se paso una mano por su pelo. – Y que pasara exactamente con nosotras, no se si lo sepas pero apenas voy a entrar en el cuartel de Inefables debido a que acabo de acabar mi carrera, y no tengo mucho dinero que digamos….apenas tengo un pequeño departamento –

Daphne con esfuerzo evito hacer una cara desagradable al saber que la chica no tenia un lugar grande.

-podemos ir a vivir a una casa mas grande, del dinero no hay problemas – le dijo con arrogancia..

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione en hacer una mueca.

-estas mal, si crees que voy aceptar eso…..no quiero su maldito Dinero, ni loca voy aceptar – le dijo con indignación, ya que ni en sus mas locas pesadillas iba aceptar ser una maldita mantenida y que la consideraran una inútil, prefería mil veces matarse trabajando y conseguir poco a poco dinero que ser mantenida de alguien.

-¡no seas terca Granger, en ese departamento no funcionaria! –

-pues lamento informarte, pero no aceptare eso…seguiré con mi departamento aunque no te plazca – se cruzo de brazos ya casi con enojo por esa tonta discusión.

La rubia apretó los dientes con furia, ahora se daba cuenta de que no seria fácil….ya que las dos eran una jodida tozudas y alguien tenia que dar su brazo a torcer, en realidad tampoco era que ella fuera una inútil de hecho ella también iba a empezar a trabajar en el ministerio en el Departamento de Aplicación de la ley mágica…pero lo cierto es que no le gustara vivir en un lugar pequeño.

-¿Qué te parece si eso lo vemos despues? – Hermione con algo de resignación acepto ya que no estaba de humor para seguir discutiendo, además de que no importara que, ella no daría su brazo a torcer por lo menos no por ahora.

..

En otras dos parte distintas pero en el mismo hotel, cada grupo de los amigos de las chicas se hacían la pregunta ¿Dónde están? Que ninguna apareció para desayunar como habían acordado con ellos, pero decidieron esperar hasta el medio dia ya que los dos grupos se encontraban exhaustos por la nochecita, si no bajan las irían a buscar.

..

..

.. **continuara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

Despues de despedirse de Granger fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, en el camino se puso a pensar que le diría a sus amigos, además de que no aguantaba para ver la cara que pondrán. Cuando llego a la sala del comedor del hotel vio a todos sus amigos sentados, aunque Draco y Blaise tenían cara de duende estreñido y se le hizo muy gracioso ya que de seguro tomaron hasta mas no poder.

-buenos días chicos – los saludo cuando se fue a sentar a lado de theo.

\- ¿y donde has estado? ¿Y porque tan feliz?– pregunto Astoria quien a pesar de ser menor que ellos decidió ir a las vegas cuando la invitaron.

-es verdad tienes cara de haber recibido una buena follada – dijo Pansy mirándola fijamente.

-bueno en eso tienes un poco de razón, pero en realidad es que estoy feliz porque salve un poco mi futuro…..aunque tengo que hacer algunos ajustes pero eso con el tiempo – explico Daphne con una sonrisa que sinceramente les daba un poco de miedo a todos ellos ya que nunca veían sonreír a la rubia muy a menudo solo lo hacia en raras ocasiones y eso si es que hizo alguna maldad….aun les da algo de escalofríos al recordar la fiesta de navidad pasada.

-ahora que diablos has hecho Greengrass – la rubia solo se rio al escuchar otra vez su apellido de soltera, haciendo que los demás la vieran como si estuviera loca.

-aunque no me creen esta vez no he hecho nada sino que se me presento solito –

-ya déjate de misterios y de una buena vez di que demonios te pasa – dijo Draco ya algo exasperado, no se encontraba de humor para tanto misterio le dolía la cabeza a mas no poder, y juro por lo mas sagrado que nunca volvería a mezclar esas bebidas…no quiere ni recordar con quien mierdas se despertó esa mañana ya que fue peor que sus pesadillas de solo pensarlo le dio un escalofrió.

-resulta mi querida hermana y amigos, que ya no tengo que casarme con el imbécil de Lance Morrison – todos la miraron algo sorprendidos ya que es casi imposible cancelar un compromiso de ese estilo.

-y eso como porque…yo tenia entendido que iban a hacer un contrato cuando regresáramos para poner fecha a la boda Daphne - dijo Astoria sorprendida.

-pues Morrison puede meterse ese contrato por el culo de una vez, porque lo que pasa es que ya estoy casada –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Y con quien! – exclamaron Pansy y Atoria mas que sorprendidas, los chicos solo la miraban sin decir nada pero también estaban mas que sorprendidos.

-con…..Hermione Granger….. la come libros, Sangre sucia y mejor amiga de san Potter por si aun no les quedo claro– les dijo como si hablara del clima.

-¡¿QUEE?! –gritaron sorprendidos.

Blaise que en ese momento estaba bebiendo de su copa de agua casi se ahoga cuando escucho el nombre, la mesa se quedo en silencio solo mirando a la rubia como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, el silencio solo era roto por la toz del moreno.

. . .-

.. Xxxºº ..

-pero Hermione como mierdas sucedió eso – dijo Ginny muy sorprendida al escuchar el relato de su mejor amiga.

-sinceramente no se Ginny, solo recuerdo estar enfrente de un tipo con cara de amargado mientras firmaba un documento y depues ella también firmándolo….para acabar b-bueno en mi habitación – explico Hermione algo sonrojada al recordar lo que sucedió ahí.

-joder amiga, con una ex serpiente eso si es algo de pesadilla…..todavía te hubieras casado con una ex tejón o una ex cuervo por lo menos – dijo Ginny despreocupada mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

-¡no me estas ayudando Ginny! –

-yo opino que las dos se tomen las cosas con calma Hermione – dijo Luna con su mirada soñadora puesta en una figura a la distancia. –ustedes ya están atadas, lo mejor que pueden hacer es darse una oportunidad para que ahora lo suyo funcione –

-pero Luna, a mí ni siquiera me gusta…además nunca nos habíamos hablado si no contamos estos días –se cruzo de brazos con enojo.

La rubia la volteo a ver- vamos Hermione no mientas, puedo ver en tus ojos que te atrae físicamente por lo menos…..y como te dije con el paso del tiempo puede suceder muchas cosas –

La castaña decidió no decir nada solo quedarse sentada tranquila en su silla, después de haber llegado al comedor donde se encontraba sus amigos decidieron salir a la piscina por lo que aprovecho para hablar con Ginny y Luna a solas y ya después hablaría con Ron, Harry y Neville al fin y acabo también es su amigo…..solo esperaba que no lo tomaran tan mal. Cuando Hermione le conto a las chicas lo que sucedió no lo tomaron tan mal aunque la pelirroja casi se caía de la silla de la impresión y se prometió mentalmente que no volvería a dejar que Hermione tomara tanto alcohol cuando salieran de nuevo no quiere ni imaginar con que saldría después, ahora si que le creía cuando le dijo, que cuando tomaba hacia estupideces y mira con qué ejemplo le salió.

-ahora que lo recuerdo…¿ustedes no notaron a Ron mas raro de lo normal? – dijo Ginny en forma pensativa.

-te refieres que estaba como algo paranoico – contesto la castaña mirándola con algo de curiosidad por saber que descubrió.

-si, como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien –

-yo creo que tuvo una muy buena noche como tu Herms, no mas que el no lo quiere admitir – dijo Luna como si hablara del clima.

-y tu como sabes, a-acaso ¡tu te acostaste con el! – exclamo Ginny con los ojos abiertos.

-yo, no…..¡a mi no me gusta Ron de ese forma! – Luna tenia su rostro rojo de vergüenza al ver como las otras dos la miraban.- solo lo considero un buen amigo, además a mi me gusta alguien mas – murmuro para si misma aunque Hermione la alcanzo a escuchar al estar cercas de ella, pero no dijo nada.

-¿entonces como sabes que paso una buena noche, como Hermione? – la castaña se sonrojo de vergüenza y a la vez de enojo, por estar comparando su nochecita del demonio con la de su amigo pelirrojo como si ella no estuviera ahí.

-quieren dejar de comparar mi noche con la de Ronald – exclamo con algo de irritación la oji miel.

-alcance ver a alguien salir de su habitación – dijo Luna ignorando a la castaña y dando ese tema por terminado ya que a pesar de haber visto y reconocido a la persona con la que su amigo pelirrojo se acostó, no era asunto de ella de decirlo si no del chico.

Después de esa charla las tres se quedaron un rato mas en la piscina hasta que pasado del medio dia los chicos se les unieron un rato para después irse a comer. Al caer la tarde todos se fueron a bañarse y arreglarse ya que decidieron ir al casino a jugar un rato, Harry, Ron y Neville decidieron usar algo casual pero a la vez elegante ya que como estaban en un casino tenían que vestir bien, Luna y Ginny decidieron ir con vestidos sencillos pero a la vez elegantes, Hermione por su parte prefirió usar pantalón a lo que se vistió también de manera casual pero elegante.

Cuando estuvieron listos decidieron ir en el Auto que rentaron, como Hermione era la única que sabía manejar (ya que como es hija de Muggles su padre le enseño a muy temprana edad) fue la que se llevó el cacharro mientras que Ron iba de copiloto ya que no quería ir atrás y ver como su hermanita intercambiaba babas con su mejor amigo. Al llegar al casino la castaña le entrego las llaves al encargado de acomodar los vehículos, al entrar al edificio se toparon con mucha gente…pero ellos caminaron a una zona exclusiva para magos que estaba protegida por una barrera mágica…cuando entraron de inmediato vieron juegos tanto de magos (como Snap Explosivo, Gobstones, etc.) como de muggles y algunos que otros combinados, para suerte de Ron también había ajedrez mágico, lo cual para los muggles se le haría algo raro ver algo como eso en un casino ya que ese juego nunca ha estado en uno.

-y bueno por donde comenzamos – dijo Neville algo nervioso al ver tantos magos y brujas jugando.

-yo no se ustedes pero yo quiero jugar ajedrez – Ron miraba emocionado la zona de ajedrez mágico.

-Ron, yo que tu tendría cuidado, en los casinos son expertos en estafar a la gente…..no importa si solo es Ajedrez de una forma u otra encuentra el modo de hacerlo- dijo Hermione con seriedad ya que ella sabia muy bien eso ya que tenia algo de experiencia. Para ser sincera le daba algo de vergüenza admitir que ella lo hacía cuando iba en la primaria estafaba a chicos en el juego de cartas o cualquier juego que ocupe manos y movimientos rápidos….eso lo aprendió o mas bien se lo enseño un tio que trabajaba en los casinos y le explicaba como estafar a las personas, ya que el se lo aplico a ella muchas veces y fue por eso que la castigaron muchas veces al "gastarse" toda la mesada en un dia.

-no te preocupes Herms tendré cuidado – le dijo antes de irse a la zona de juego.

-ire con el chicos para que no haga algo tonto – dijo Neville antes de seguirlo.

-nosotros también nos vamos por ahí – les dijo Ginny antes de jalar a Harry hacia un juego que se le hiso interesante.

-solo quedamos tu y yo –

-lo siento Herms, pero tengo que hacer algo nos vemos al rato – Luna le dijo antes de marcharse sonriendo a quien sabe donde.

-genial ya me quede yo sola…que grandes amigos– murmuro con sarcasmo, al ver que se quedó sola parada como idiota en medio de la sala.

Hermione suspiro con cansancio y se le quedo observando al único Galeón que tenia en su mano, ella a diferencia de sus amigos no llevo tanto dinero a decir verdad casi ni tenia, si no fuera porque Neville la invito y le pago su hospedaje ella ni hubiera ido ya que no tenia tanto dinero como para andarlo malgastando en esas cosas, contra penas pudo pagarse las dos carreras en la universidad muggle, en Medicina con su especialidad de cardiología y cirujano, y la otra un poco mas simple que es en todo lo relacionado con informática y la tecnología por lo que ahora ya sabe hasta Hackear algo sin que la detecten o podría si quisiera, hasta robar dinero a cuentas bancarias sin que se enteren hasta ya muy tarde, pero claro eso nunca lo haría.

A pesar de tener sus dos carreras, decidió trabajar junto con su tía en el hospital de su abuelo por lo que apenas lleva ya seis meses en urgencias, y los domingos da clases de informática a domicilio quienes se lo piden lo cual es rara vez, nomás que ahorita está de vacaciones por lo que los chicos aprovecharon para invitarla a las Vegas.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, aguarda el galeón en la bolsa de su pantalón y comienza a caminar para ver que hacer ya que no le hace mucha gracia estar ahí.

-supongo que puedo comenzar por algo en lo que soy buena – se le quedo viendo a la mesa de Pocker, cuando se dirigía hacia ahí no se fijo por donde iba y sin querer choco con un hombre ya mayor ocasionando que los dos cayeran al suelo. -¡Lo siento mucho! …..discúlpeme – se levantó rápido para ayudar al anciano.

-no te preocupes niña, estoy bien – dijo el anciano cuando ya estaba de pie nuevamente. El hombre es alto a pesar de ser anciano, su cabello es negro con canas, y sus ojos son verdes, en si tiene un porte muy aristócrata pero a pesar de eso, esta vestido con ropa casual pero cara.

-en verdad lo siento – la castaña lo miro con vergüenza por haberlo tirado.

-olvídalo ya te dije que no importa…ahora dime mocosa, como te llamas –

-Hermione Granger – le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-un gusto, yo me llamo Terance Ainsworth – acepto la mano ofrecida, aunque la soltó segundos después al comenzar a toser un poco.

-¿se encuentra bien? Quiere que llame a alguien – dijo Hermione con preocupación al ver al hombre en ese estado.

Terance alzo una mano para detenerla.-estoy bien no hay porque preocuparse….bueno dejando eso a un lado, me gustaría que me acompañaras a tomar una copa ¿aceptas? –

La castaña lo dudo un poco, pero al ver que no perdía nada con aceptar decidió acompañar al hombre a la zona del bar, al fin de cuentas sus amigos se encontraban ocupados. Terance por su parte sonrió al ver que la chica acepto acompañarlo, sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para poner sus cosas en orden antes de partir y estaba preocupado ya que no sabia a quien dejarle todo ya que por desgracia no tenia descendencia y el era el ultimo en su familia la cual era muy secreta y poderosa en todo América, parte de Asia y Africa…..pero al ver a esa muchacha decidió ver si era digna en ser su heredera, sabia que al verla era la correcta pero de todos modos quiere comprobarlo.

-.-

Xxxºº

Habia pasado 6 días desde que fueron al casino, Ron por suerte o milagro gano 5500 galeones de oro en el ajedrez mágico lo que dejo a sus amigos en shock ya que creía que iba a perder los 20 galeones que llevaba. Harry por su parte gano solo 1100 galeones en Snap Explosivo ya que decidió retirarse al ver que los demás jugadores no le parecía y temió que lo estafara, Luna no gano mucho dinero solo unos 30 galeones pero si gano un libro de Criaturas mágicas rara y el cual le fascino mucho, Ginny por su parte solo gano 750 galeones en la ruleta antes de que se peleara con una tipa al decir que hacia trampa ya que le tenia envidia al ver que perdía, por lo que por desgracia sacaron a la pelirroja de la zona de juego después de que le dieran el dinero, por fortuna Harry estaba con ella y la detuvo antes de que pasara a mayores….Neville el decidió jugar a la máquina de traga monedas pero al estilo mágico, el tampoco gano dinero pero si un viaje a Hawaii todo pagado para dos personas en cualquier época del año que empezaba en 1 primero de enero del próximo año y termina hasta el último dia del último mes de ese año, pero el problema es que no sabía a quién llevar…Hermione por su parte gano 600 galeones jugando Pocker con el extraño hombre con quien estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo jugando y platicando, lo cual se le hizo extraño pero no incómodo.

Al dia siguiente de la noche en el casino, la castaña hablo con los chicos sobre su matrimonio con la rubia…..los tres no sabían muy bien que decir pero no lo tomaron tan mal…..aunque Ron por alguna razón casi se desmaya al saber que su amiga también estaba implicada o esta implicada con una serpiente ya que no podía creerlo, pero internamente agradeció que eso no le pasara a el ya que fue suficiente con esa horrible pesadilla que se volvió realidad en varias noches anteriores, que con solo recordarlo le da arcadas.

Solo faltaba una noche mas en las vegas para tener que regresar a Londres, las serpientes también se iban el mismo dia que los otros ya que tenían que regresar a trabajar de nuevo y no podían esperar más…..Daphne por su parte casi se desmalla al ver cuando entro a su habitación se encontraba la lechuza de sus padres en la ventana con una carta en la pata y supo que el aviso ya les había llegado, por lo que con nervios la leyó y no se equivocó al ver que querían reunirse con ella y Granger de inmediato cuando regresaran a Londres.

Por lo que sin perder el tiempo fue a la habitación de la leona para avisarle de la carta, Hermione al verla en la entrada de su habitación con una carta en la mano supo que la hora de enfrentar a las Reyes serpientes de la familia había llegado…..asi que con resignación se puso de acuerdo con la rubia para ir a la reunión (o a su Muerte segura).

..

..

.. **continuara**

 **Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas…..espero les guste el cap =).**

 **Nota:** _el romance entre Daphne y Hermione se va dar de poco a poco ya que primero tienen que conocerse y con el tiempo llegar a enamorar de una de la otra pero para eso tendrán que pasar varias cosas =) espero no sean impacientes, en algunos cap mas tal vez haiga Lemon/escena sexuales (para aquellos que les gustes como a mi e.e ) aunque no es muy seguro pero hay una posibilidad._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 04**

-eh…pues este es mi departamento…..solo hay dos habitaciones pero a una esta totalmente vacía – explico Hermione con nerviosismo.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en el departamento de Hermione donde ahora iban a vivir juntas, debido ha que hace 30 minutos llegaron de la cena en la mansión de Greengrass para suerte de la castaña salio viva de ahí aunque con una advertencia pero eso era lo de menos ya que estaba agradecida de poder estar respirando. La rubia por su parte aun no podía asimilar bien que su padre le habia congelado las cuentas de Gringotss, le prohibió ir a vivir en algunas de la propiedades y estaría asi hasta que demostraran que su "matrimonio" es real no tanto en lo legal (lo cual si es) si no en la realidad, por suerte aun seguía siendo la heredera de la familia y futura líder lo cual no estaba tan mal a lo que imagino que iba a pasar….por lo que ahora tenia que vivir con su esposa en ese lugar, hasta que su padre se dignara a descongelar las cuentas, agradecía que ya iba a entrar a trabajar.

-y donde vas a dormir – dijo la rubia ambientado su maleta en la cama.

Hermione por su parte la miro sorprendida por el descaro de ese serpiente en tomar SU CAMA y sin SU PERMISO.

-¿disculpa? –

-que donde vas a dormir tu –

-¿Cómo que en donde? ¡Pues en mi cama en donde mas!... **TU** **vas a dormir en el sillón** –lo último lo remarco apuntando con su dedo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¡que! Estas loca, yo no pienso dormir ahí – la rubia se indignó ante tal cosa.

-solo hay una cama, y es MIA -

-si pues ni modo, si no me quieres dejar la cama… tendremos que dormir las dos aquí – dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con seriedad sentada en la cama. Al ver que iba a replicar volvió al ataque- ya que si no mal lo recuerdas… **estamos unidas** por lo tanto es lógico que durmamos juntas, o no me digas que te da vergüenza solo dormir, después de lo que hicimos en el hotel –

Hermione no supo que decir por lo que solo abrió y cerraba su boca ya que no le salía las palabras, su rostro se encontraba rojo no solo de vergüenza sino tambien de enojo al ver que esa maldita rubia se iba a salir con la suya ya que tenia algo de razón, pero nunca se lo haría saber por lo que solo se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación para tranquilizarse un poco.

Daphne al ver salir a la castaña solo un suspiro de frustración y con resignación por ahora, comenzó acomodar su ropa en los muebles…..no lleva ni tres cambios de ropa acomodado cuando se fastidio y decidió mejor utilizar su varita para serlo mas rápido, al tener todo listo decidió ir a darse un baño, por lo que cogió ropa limpia de dormir y entro al baño de la habitación. Despues de una hora salió lista con la ropa de dormir, se sorprendió al ver que la castaña había regresado ya que creía que iba a durar mas, y le dio curiosidad al ver que se encontraba acomodando un cambio de ropa en una silla.

-¿para que lista un cambio? –

-mañana tengo que estar a las 7 am en el hospital – le contesto sin voltearla a ver, al estar con lo suyo.

-¿hospital? Crei que habias dicho que entrarías en el cuartel de Inefable – se encontraba confundida ya que no entendía nada.

-oh si bueno, deseo entrar al cuartel y lo voy hacer…..pero solo en investigación y en la parte de acción va ser muy leve –cuando termino de arreglar sus cosas volteo a verla.- lo que pasa es que estudie medicina en una universidad muggle, y trabajo en un hospital casi todo el dia eso depende del cambio de horario, por lo general entro a las 7 de la mañana y salgo a las 8 si tengo suerte sino hasta duro las 24 horas o mas –

La rubia se quedo sorprendida al escuchar su horario ¿24 horas? Debe de estar bromeando, ella contra penas aguanta 6 horas no quiere ni imaginarse en trabajar esas horas. Al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando la castaña entro al baño para darse una ducha, hasta que escucha el sonido del agua correr cuando sale de su mente.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, decido que lo mejor por ahora es leer un libro por lo que saca uno de su baúl que trajo de la mansión, se sentó en la cama con su espalda recargada en el respaldo de la cama y se dispuso a leer. 20 minutos después Hermione sale del baño vestida con su pantalón de piyama y una playera floja de tirantes con una toalla en su cuello y el pelo aun húmedo, voltea donde esta la rubia y la encuentra dormida con el libro abierto en su regazo y sin poder evitarlo sonríe al verla, camina hacia ella y le quita el libro para ponerlo en la mesita de noche y después tapa bien a la rubia para que no pase frio.

Con un suspiro de cansancio apaga las luces y se mete del otro lado de la cama para dormir.

…

Xx**

..

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se levanta algo desorientada porque no reconoce el lugar, pero al recordar la noche anterior se calmó. Observa el reloj muggle que está a lado de la cama y ve que son las 8 por lo que se levanta ya que tiene que estar en el ministerio a mas tardar a las 9:15, por lo que decide darse un baño relajante al terminar sale del baño y se cambia. Se pone una falda sencilla de tubo color caqui, una blusa blanca y unos tacones bajos negros, se cepillo su pelo aunque lo dejo suelto y se maquillo ligeramente….al estar lista sonria con orgullo al espejo, agarra su maletín y sale de la habitación, cuando camina por el pasillo casi grita al ver una bestia peluda en uno de los sillones pero al acercarse un poco mas se da cuenta de que trata del familiar de la castaña, ese gato raro.

CrookShans solo le da una leve mirada para despues ignorarla y volver a dormir de nuevo al fin y acabo su ama ya le habia dado de comer, y por lo que sabia esa rubia rara no era peligrosa, aunque eso no quiere decir que confiara en ella ya que tenia que demostrarle que era de confianza por lo que por ahora le daba el beneficio de la duda, no iba a permitiría que alguien lastimara a su Humana.

Daphne despues de ver el gato decidió también ignorarlo y fue hacia la cocina para ver que comía (o mas bien que podría preparar sin quemarlo), al llegar se sorprendió al ver que había un plato con comida con un hechizo para evitar que se enfriara y a lado un café con el mismo hechizo.

Si pensarlo dos veces se sentó para comer, sintió algo de culpa ya que se supone que ella también tiene que saber cocinar ahora que estaba casada y para colmo no tenían malditos elfos para que lo hiciera por ella, al estar en un barrio muggle.

Cuando levanto la taza de café fue cuando noto una pequeña nota:

 _Buenos días Daphne_

 _Espero te guste el desayuno ya que lo prepare rápido antes de irme a trabajar, si no te gusta el café en el refrigerador (la maquina grande rectangular color gris que avienta aire frio) hay jugo de naranja en una botella por si quieres._

 _Bueno supongo que eso seria todo…..nos vemos en la noche._

 _Hermione_

Al terminar de leer alza una ceja al saber que la castaña si le había preparado el desayuno y no solo era una sobra de mas de lo que ella hizo para ella….un momento ¿acaso la castaña sabía que era una inútil en la cocina? (lo cual era cierto) eso la hirió en el orgullo y se disponía de dejar de comer pero al ver que sabia tan bueno decidió por ahora dejarlo a un lado y disfrutar de la comida.

Ahora que recordaba habia visto a su hermana la noche anterior susurrarle unas palabras a la castaña y suponía que le dijo sobre sus faltas culinarias por lo que decido hablar con ella cuando la viera para saber.

Cuando acabo dejo los trastes en el fregadero y con magia hizo que se lavaran solos para mas rápido, cuando termino tomo su maletín y se apareció fuera del ministerio.

..

Xxx**

-¿Qué te parece si después de nuestro turno vamos a tomar unas copas? –

Hermione alzo una ceja al ver que Agnes Willians, una mujer hermosa alta, de cabello negro lacio, ojos color chocolate y que es 6 años mayor que ella se sentaba en su misma mesa en la cafetería y le hablaba como si fuera grandes amigas la desconcertó un poco, ya que no era un secreto que ella dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

-lo siento Agnes pero no puedo – le dijo los mas amable posible.

-¿y porque no?- insistió la pelinegra.

-porque no…¿Por qué me estás hablando? Digo no es que me moleste pero no es un secreto que tu y yo nos llevamos de maravilla – dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo.

Se encogió de hombros.- es verdad…aunque me levante diciéndome: "Agnes porque no tratas de llevarte bien con Granger si son compañera" asi que decidi tratar – le dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

Hermione entre cerro los ojos y la miro fijamente sin saber muy bien que decir cuando se disponía hablar el aparato de la bolsa de su bata comenzó a sonar por lo que lo saco de la bolsa y vio que la necesitaba en el área de pediatría.

-lo siento pero me tengo que ir –

-lose el deber llama – le dijo sin importancia, la castaña solo asintió y se alejó de ahí. _"Mierda va ser mas difícil de lo que pensé"_ penso con cansancio antes de levantarse de la silla e ir a urgencias.

..

Xxx**

..

-¿Y como te fue en la cena? – pregunto pansy con curiosidad.

Las dos se encontraban en la oficina de la pelinegra mientras esta terminaba de llenar un documento que la rubia tenía que ir a entregar.

-no fue tan mal como creí, bueno si quitamos el hecho de que mi padre me congelo las cuentas por un tiempo y tengo que vivir con Granger –

-pero si estas casada con ella es obvio que tenga que vivir juntas –

-lose y eso no me molesta, lo que me molesta es el "lugar" en el que estamos, es tan pequeño y sencillo – se quejó la rubia.

La pelinegra solo se rio de su amiga ya se imagina como habría reaccionado ya que conocía de sobra a la rubia y se le hacia divertido todo ese asunto…debía admitir que estaba agradecida que se hubiera casado con esa molesta come libros en lugar de algún idiota o malnacido oportunista que se hubiera aprovechado de eso, por lo menos con Granger ya la conocían un poco y sabían que clase de persona podría ser.

-vamos cuéntame exactamente como fue la cena de ayer, quiero saber que paso –

La rubia suspiro y decidió comenzó a redactarle la noche.

..

..

 _Flash Back_

 _Cuando llegaron a Londres de nuevo decidieron ir juntas de una vez para planear que dirían en unas horas mas a los padres de la rubia. Al llegar la noche se aparecieron en la mansión Grengrass….Hermione se sorprendió al ver el lugar ya que era enorme y lujoso, las dos iban vestidas elegantemente…..Daphne usaba un vestido color negro mientras que la castaña a fuerzas uno azul a ella casi no le gustaba usarlo pero como ese dia era algo "especial" tenia que usarlo, un elfo apareció delante de ellas para darle la bienvenida y la rubia le pidió que le avisara a sus padres._

 _A los pocos minutos aparecieron los nombrados…..Hermione trago salida con trabajo al ver a los dos pura sangre delante de ella ya que los dos se veían imponentes. El hombre era alto algo musculoso, de cabello castaño oscuro quebradizo, sus ojos de un color azul hielo penetrantes que miraban a la castaña fijamente poniéndola mas nerviosa…el hombre iba vestido con un traje negro elegante y caro. La mujer iba agarrada de un brazo, ella también es alta, con un hermoso cuerpo con curvas definidas que no tenia que envidiar nada a nadie, su cabello es rubio y largo pero medio quebradizo y sus ojos de color verde oscuro con una mirada también penetrante pero un poco mas suaves._

 _Astoria también se encontraba hay y miraba a su hermana algo divertida, ella también estaba usando un vestido pero el suyo era color verde oscuro._

 _-Buenas Noches señores Greengrass –saludo Hermione con voz firme pero por dentro se moría de nervios._

 _El hombre la miro unos segundos antes de contestar._

 _-buenas noches, tu debes se Hermione Granger la nueva esposa de mi hija –_

 _-si señor –_

 _-mi nombre es Albert Greengrass y ella es mi esposa Maddison…como sabrás somos los padres de Daphne -_

 _-si, es un gusto conocerlos – la castaña se armó de valor y les tendió la mano aunque sabiendo que tal vez no quisieran tocar a la mano a una hija de muggles, decidió arriesgarse. Pero se sorprendió cuando los dos aceptaron la mano._

 _-también es un gusto poder conocer a la persona que se robo a nuestra hija en secreto – dijo la rubia mayor a modo de broma para relajar la tensión pero en lugar de hacerlo hiso que la castaña sudara frio al ver la mirada asesina del hombre._

" _merlín me ayude a salir de esto" suplico la castaña en su mente._

" _jajaja esto es divertido" pensó la morena al ver la escena delante de ella y se le hizo divertido al ver también a su hermana nerviosa aunque no lo hacia notar. Decidió compadecerse de ellas por lo que decidió interrumpir._

 _\- Hermione es un gusto volver a verte – hablo por primera vez haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver. La castaña la miro algo sorprendida pero decidió seguirle el juego._

 _-digo lo mismo Astoria –_

 _La morena solo asintió y continuo.- padres que les parece si pasamos al comedor, Vinky me aviso que la cena esta lista –_

 _-oh es verdad hija, entonces pasemos al comedor –dijo la rubia mayor con una sonrisa amable a las chicas, pero su voz no daba réplicas de negarse por lo que solo asintieron._

 _.._

 _Sin mas todas la familia paso al comedor, Albert se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa como debe ser…..Maddison se situó al lado derecho de su esposo seguida de Astoria, mientras que Daphne se puso de lado izquierdo de su padre seguida de la castaña. A los pocos segundos los elfos comenzaron a traer la cena para comenzar a comer._

 _La cena transcurrió en silencio un silencio asfixiante para las dos chicas que se encontraban nerviosas por lo que iba a pasar, por lo menos la castaña estaba agradecida que aun estuviera con vida….bueno todavía. Cuando terminaron los platillos y el postre…..pasaron ala sala para charlar un poco por lo que los dueños de la mansión pidieron un poco de Te a los elfos._

 _-¿Hermione?...háblame un poco de ti – hablo el Castaño con voz seria. Hermione casi se atraganta con la galleta al escuchar que le hablaban._

 _-mm….como sabrán soy hija de muggles, tengo 23 años, entre a Hogwarts desde el primer año y fui a la casa de Grynffindor…..Harry Potter es mi mejor amigo junto con Ron Weasley…..hace un año me gradué de la universidad muggle en medicina muggle e informática la cual se trata de toda la tecnología muggle – comenzó a explicar con un poco de nerviosismo en el interior, todos la escuchaban atentos ya que les dio curiosidad por las carreras muggles. – hace seis meses entre a trabajar con mi tia en el hospital de mi abuelo, por ahora estoy en urgencias –_

 _-entonces ¿quieres decir que no eres un medico mágico? – pregunto Maddison con curiosidad._

 _-no exactamente, verán mientras esta en la universidad conocí a un profesor que me daba clases en medicina, el en realidad también es un hijo de muggles y uno de los mejores sanadores de todo Europa que ya se encontraba retirado por lo que el me enseño muchas cosas de medicina tanto mágica como muggle además de nuevas pociones por lo que gracias a el en las vacaciones de verano fui a clases de pociones de alto nivel para mejorar en las dos parte…..pero por ahora decidí trabajar en un hospital muggle ya que quiero entrar en el cuartel de inefables –_

 _Daphne se sorprendió al escuchar esto, ya que no lo sabia pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué tanto sabia de la castaña? Estaba segura que nada, sin contar lo de Hogwarts ya que eso solo seria como la apariencia._

 _Las preguntas siguieron y la castaña las contesto lo mejor que pudo pero sin profundizar mucho ya que no quería que supieran toda su vida a profundidad. Por lo que ahora la familia sabía que sus padres son dentistas y ganan lo normal de dinero muggle…..también sabía que ella más a delante se haría cargo de las cadenas de farmacéuticos, laboratorio y otras empresas más que su abuelo le había heredado. La castaña también les conto que había recibido la medalla de la primera clase de merlin junto con Harry y Ron, además de que les habían dado una inmensa cantidad de Galeones pero de los cuales ella no ha tocado ninguno ya que no sabia que hacer con ellos, les conto también sus planes a futuro o bueno los que había tenido antes ya que no sabía lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante._

 _Albert se encontraba sorprendido de esta chica ya que creía que podría ser una caza fortunas y que se había aprovechado de su tonta hija cuando anduvo borracha porque si el no se creía ese cuento de que las dos estaban enamoradas y que cedieron casarse en las vegas por amor, a el era muy difícil que le meterían lo estúpido, pero decidió no decir nada y poner a prueba a la chica ya que aunque odiaba admitirlo no podía negar que seria buena para su hija y agradecía internamente que su querida Daphne ya no tuviera que casarse con el idiota hijo de Morrison que le caía de la patada._

 _La velada termino con el tema de los Herederos cuando Maddison pregunto cuando tendrían hijos y que ella podría ayudarles con algunos hechizos de Transfiguración, Hermione se sonrojo ante esto y no supo que decir, por lo que Daphne intervino diciendo que ellas no necesitaban ningún hechizo para esto por lo que Hermione no tuvo otra opción que explicar su "condición" a lo que los demás se sorprendieron un poco pero lo aceptaron ya que eso facilitaba las cosas y sin saberlo eso sumo otro punto positivo mas a la lista del jefe de la familia._

 _Las chicas antes de retirarse de la mansión, Albert amenazando a la castaña con el cuidado de su hija a lo que la castaña asintió con miedo interno al ver la mirada de "yo te estoy vigilando a todas horas" por lo que no tuvo opción de aceptar la amenaza. Mientras que el señor Greengrass le aviso a su hija de sus cuantas canceladas por un tiempo hasta que le demuestren el verdadero matrimonio no solo en los papeles sino también en lo físico, decir que la rubia casi se desmaya fue quedarse cortos pero no tuvo de otra que aceptar a regañadientes._

 _.._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

 _.._

-woo si que fue algo intensa – dijo Pansy sorprendida después de escuchar el relato.- un momento entonces Granger tiene un –

-si, y mejor cállate y no digas nada….no es nuestro secreto por lo que ella decidirá a quien decirle – dijo Daphne con seriedad.

Pansy levanto las manos como diciendo que se rendía. –tranquila no diré nada –

Suspiro con alivio.-bien, bueno nos vemos mas al rato tengo que seguir con esto – agarro el documento para irse a a su oficina, a lo que la pelinegra solo asintió siguió con su trabajo.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..continura**

Mis queridos lectores perdón por mis faltas ortográficas =) y también por la tardanza pero como dije me dejan mucha tarea y aun mas al estar en exámenes y casi a finales del semestre, porque no se cuándo actualice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 05**

Había pasado ya cuatro semanas desde que comenzaron a vivir juntas, entre ellas se creo una rutina que hasta ahora funcionaba mas que bien. Hermione se levantaba todos los días a las 5:30 de la mañana, se bañaba y arreglaba para despues preparar algo de comer para ella y la rubia, mientras que de la cena se encargaba la rubia quien insistió en hacerlo aun cuando no sabia ni hervir agua pero con la ayuda de su hermana Astoria (quien venia dos horas antes a darle instrucciones y verificar que la comida no sea toxica) quien le empezó a enseñar a cocinar después de que casi muere intoxicada por su propia hermana mayor al hacerle el "almuerzo" una vez y sinceramente no quería que matara a su esposa y que por culpa de sus faltas culinarias valla a prisión de por vida, además de que le caía bien la castaña.

Habia días que la castaña se tenia que quedar en el hospital las 24 horas, y Daphne se quedaba casi sola en el departamento, bueno si se puede contar con la presencia del perezoso gato que aun la miraba con algo de sospecha. La rubia odiaba admitirlo pero había a veces que extraña la compañía de la castaña, cuando le tocaba quedarse sola, y no comprendía porque.

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana y las dos tenían días de descanso después de trabajar horas extras y sin descanso alguno. Hoy la rutina cambio un poco ya que las chicas se levantaron a las 10 al estar cansadas, cuando la castaña se levantó se dio una ducha y fue a preparar el desayuno para las dos a la vez que le servía comida a su gato, mientras que Daphne se metía a bañar después de ella.

Hermione casi terminaba de hacer el desayuno cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, la rubia como ya estaba cambiada y solo tenia una toalla en su cuello al tener aun el cabello húmedo decidió ir a ver quién era por lo que camino con flojera hacia la puerta y la abrió de mala gana al ver que en ese minúsculo tiempo habían tocado el timbre dos veces mas.

-maldita sea, como no estamos en una zona mágica para tener hasta siquiera un maldito elfo – decía entre gruñidos mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡Alex! Batas, ya han escuchado – escucho la voz de una mujer mientras regañaba a alguien.

-pero mama no abren –

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a un niño de unos 6 años, de cabello negro alborotado y ojos color miel que se encontraba sentado en los hombros de un hombre alto de cabello castaño y rizado, de ojos miel, y a un lado del hombre se encontraba una mujer de altura promedio de cabello negro y ojos azules, que la miraba con curiosidad. Por alguna razón a Daphne les recordaba a alguien ¿pero a quién?.

-si, en que puedo ayudarles – les dijo con amabilidad.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿y que haces en la casa de mi hermana? – dijo el niño mirándola fijamente y como si la estuviera calificando de alguna forma.

¿Hermana? Pero qué demonios, la rubia no entendía nada.

-¡Alexander! Que te he dicho – regaño la mujer.

-lo siento mama, pero solo quería saber que hace aqui – se disculpó inmediato el niño.

-discúlpanos por eso, pero ¿queremos saber si se encuentra Hermione? – explico el hombre con amabilidad después de evaluar a la joven enfrente de ella.

-eh, si se encuentra….entren – dijo la rubia aun algo aturdida por esa pequeña discusión familiar.

-gracias-

Los tres entraron al departamento mientras que la rubia cerraba la puerta de la entrada aun algo confundida, pero llegando a sospechar que esas personas son los padres de la castaña y por lo que escucho del niño es su hermano, pero ella tenia entendido es que la castaña es hija una, entonces como demonios es que tiene un hermano.

-¿Daphne quien era? – pregunto Hermione mientras salía de la cocina pero al ver a las personas en la sala casi se le fue el color en su rostro al ver que se trataba de nada menos que sus padres y hermano que la miraba con una expresión de que quieren una explicación sin excusas.

-mmm, mama, papa ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Hermione pregunto con nerviosismo.

-hoy es el ultimo Sabado del mes hija, sabes que venimos a visitarte – dijo la madre de Hermione, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-" _mierda, no me acordaba, ahora que demonios les diré, piensa Hermione, piensa" -_

-ahora hija, nos podrías decir quien es esta señorita – dijo el Señor Granger mirando a su hija diciéndole que mas le vale decirle la verdad.

La castaña al no ver otra salida decidió que lo mejor era decirle la verdad pero a medias.

-mmm, Daphne…ellos son mis padres David y Marie Granger y el es mi hermano menor Alexander – comenzó a presentarlos la castaña mientras se acercaba a la rubia. – padres, ella es Daphne Greengrass m-mi esposa – listo ya lo solto, solo falta ver la reacción de sus padres.

Los padres de la castaña las miraron con la boca abierta por la sorpresa ya que los dos no sabían que su hija se habia casado, nunca escucharon que habia tenido alguna relación amorosa o algo por el estilo ya que la castaña se la pasaba trabajando desde que salio de la universidad y ni ha tenido tiempo para divertirse pero….la única vez que se fue a distraerse fue cuando viajo a las Vegas con sus amigos y haya pasaron casi dos meses, la única conclusión que llegaron los dos fue que su hija bien; hiso algo estúpido y se caso sin querer con la rubia o bien las dos habían tenia una relación amorosa en el colegio de Hogwarts y todavía se encontraban enamoradas y decidieron casarse haya….pero sabia que tal vez eso era menos probable que la primera opción ya que la única relación que tuvo en el colegio y que ellos supieron fue con una tal Cho Chan.

La rubia trago saliva al ver que estaban en Shock y decidió acercarse a sus "suegros" –Mucho gusto, Señores Granger –

-eh, s-si igualmente querida – dijo Marie quien fue la primera en salir de su estado de Shock.

-bienvenida a la familia – dijo David con una sonrisa.

-G-grasias – dijo Daphne algo sorprendida por el abraso.

-¡tu no eres mi cuñada! ¡y tampoco eres parte de la familia!– exclamo el niño algo enojado, todos voltearon a verlo sorprendido. – no me importa si estas casada con mi hermana rubia, tu no eres una Granger –

-¡Alexander! – regaño Marie algo molesta con su hijo.

-" _pero que demonios le pasa a este mocoso" –_ penso sorprendida la rubia sin dejar de ver al mocoso frente de ella.

-no mama, si esta oxigena quiere ser parte de la familia tendrá que ganárselo y en especial ganarse el titulo de cuñada - dijo Alexander decidido, no iba a permitir que una intrusa manipulara a su hermana ya que habia algo en esto que no le cuadraba y no iba a dejar que alguien lastimara a su querida hermana mayor.

Daphne no podía creer el descaro de ese mocoso al llamarla, intrusa y Oxigena, ella no era ninguna de esas cosas en primera ella no tiene la culpa de que estén casadas y en segundo ella es rubia 100% natural y le molestaba que este maldito mocoso le dijera oxigenada.

-bueno, que les parece si pasamos a la mesa para desayunar – dijo Hermione al ver el tic en el ojo de la rubia, sabia que estaba algo enojada y para evitar problemas decidió intervenir, y también en hablar en privado con su hermanito.

..

..

Despues de un desayuno algo tenso con alguna que ora platica y miradas fulminantes (disimuladamente) entre la rubia y el niño, terminaron de desayunar para después pasar a la sala para platicar un rato. Hermione logro que su Hermanito dejara de fulminar a su esposa y mejor se pudiera a jugar con el PSP de ella y que a veces le prestaba, por lo que el pequeño se quedo callado jugando.

-y bien, ¿Cómo es que están casadas? – pregunto Marie con curiosidad.

Las dos chicas se miraron de reojo y decidieron contar lo mismo que le contaron a los padres de la rubia. Por lo que Hermione les comenzó a explicar lo que "paso" mas o menos en la vegas, y omitiendo principalmente la borrachera mientras firmaban el documento en un estado de embriagues en el cual ni siquiera recordaban su nombre. Después de contar el relato, los Granger les creyeron (o al menos eso les hicieron creer a las chicas ya que no creían ni media palabra) y aceptaron a la rubia al menos los adultos ya que el niño todavía no lo hacia y como le dijo; la rubia tenia que ganarse el titulo y el lugar en la familia. Daphne en su mente lo maldecía e imaginaba hechizándolo por lo que sin saber se le formo una sonrisa macabra que quito de inmediato al ver la mirada de la castaña.

-bueno hija, nos tenemos que ir – David y su esposa se levantaron del sillón.

-esta bien papa, me alegro de haberlo visto – dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.

-haber si algún días de estos van a cenar a la casa – dijo Marie mientras la abrazaba.

-Claro mama, lo pensaremos –

-y fue un gusto conocerte querida –

-lo mismo digo, señores Granger – dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

-por favor, dinos David y Marie, al fin y acabo ya eres oficialmente de la familia – le dijo Marie mientras la abrazaba.

-claro –

…

Despues de cerrar la puerta las dos suspiran de alivio.

-pudo haber sido peor – murmuro para si misma la rubia. Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

-¿te gustaría ser algo? – pregunto algo timida la castaña.

-como que –

La castaña se encogió de hombros. –nose tal vez ir al cine, o a dar una vuelta por ahí en el barrio muggle –

La rubia alzo una ceja sorprendía ya que desde que se habia mudado nunca habían salido juntas.

-¿Cómo a una cita? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-s-si, algo asi – Hermione se sonrojo un poco y volteo su rostro al ver la intensa mirada de la rubia. Y no sabia porque pero su corazón empezó a latir rapido al haber visto la penetrante mirada azul. – _"que mierda me pasa, ¿Por qué sentiré esto?" -_

-mmm, si porque no – dijo Daphne sin importancia pero por dentro sentía nervios y como una especie de emoción ya que esta seria su primera cita no solo desde que se caso sino de toda su vida, ya que entes solo se acostada con alguien y ya, nunca les tomaba importancia a su "pareja" del momento…además eso incluía también a sus antiguos novios que tenia antes, ya que tampoco fueron alguna cita real, lo máximo que se acercaba a eso fue una invitación a algún restaurante ridículamente caros mientras odia hablar a su "cita" de puras tonterías que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo en que decía y refería divagar y solo asentir cuando le preguntaba algo…..solo espera que con la castaña fuera diferentes pero algo en su interior le decía que asi iba hacer.

..

..

….. **continuara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis querido Lectores, si ya se que me merezco unos Crusios y Avadas, pero lamentablemente no podía actualizar, sinceramente espero hacerlo pronto ya que es mi plan hacerlo y también con la historia de** _Fleurmione_ **. pero bueno.**

 **Aquí les traigo la primera parte de la cita, por ahora voy hacerlo los cap algo cortos ya que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir pero tratar de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible….espero les guste.**

 **Capitulo 06**

Después de media hora en arreglarse las chicas ya estaban listas, Hermione le aconsejo a la rubia en que se vistiera lo mas cómodo posible, pero como la rubia en su guardarropa la mayoría eran puras faldas o vestidos, decidió prestarle uno Jeans los cuales ajusto a su medida con magia. Por lo que la rubia se sentía rara vestida de manera muggle.

Daphne iba vestida con unos Jeans algo entubados de color grises, unos Vans blancos, y en la parte superior lleva una playera de manga larga medio floja que dejaba descubierta un poco de sus hombros y de color azul marino que hacían que sus ojos resaltasen. Se maquillo ligeramente y llevaba su pelo suelto.

\- espero que ya este lis- Hermione entro a la habitación para ver si ya estaba lista, se quedo con la boca abierta la ver a la rubia, sin darse cuenta examina a la rubia de arriba para abajo. –" _se ve jodidamente bien" –_

Daphne por su parte sonrio orgullosa al ver que le quito el habla a la castaña, su ego subió un poco y se sintió un poco avergonzada y a la vez excitada de la intensa mirada de la oji miel. Aprovecho el abobamiento en el que se encontraba y decidió observar bien a la castaña…no puedo evitar recorrerla con deseo y lujuria al ver lo que usaba ya que le quedaba bastante bien…..Hermione por su parte lleva unos Jeans oscuros, una botas negras sin tacon, una playera gris y encima una chaqueta de cuero, su cabellos se encontraba sueltos y algo rebeldes pero ya era mas domesticado, mucho mas domesticados.

-" _maldita Granger que bien se ve, como deseo tenerla en la cama" –_ podía sentir su excitación al ver el atuendo de "chica mala" de su esposa.

Hermione al darse cuenta de que la estaba viendo como idiota descerebrada, tuvo ganas de darse un puñetazo por ese comportamiento pero para ser sincera consigo misma y si se ponía analizar las cosas, la rubia es muy guapa demasiado " _voy a tener que estar en alerta para los bastardos que quieran pasarse de listos"_ penso con determinación, pero despues sacudió su cabeza como para alejar eso pensamientos. _"pero que mierdas te pasa Hermione, que estén casadas no significa nada…..tu no le gustas y ni ella a ti" –_

-estas bien – pregunto la rubia con algo de curiosidad al ver que la otra hacia muecas graciosas como si estuviera peleando consigo misma.

-…eh…si…no es nada – respondió Hermione algo avergonzada. – uhg si ya estas lista, es mejor irnos ya o no tendremos tiempo para divertirnos –

Daphne solo asintió y guardo su varita en la bolsa del pantalón la cual tiene un hechizo extensible para poner las varitas sin ningun problema.

Las dos chicas salieron del departamento despues de asegurarlo y cerrar la puerta con llave, se encaminaron hacia el ascensor del edificio para llegar hasta la planta subterránea donde se encuentra el estacionamiento. Las dos chicas se sentían algo incomodas por el silencio solo roto por la aburrida musiquilla del elevador, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo sin que la otra se diera cuenta….al llegar al estacionamiento la rubia se quedo algo sorprendida al ver tantos transportes muggles, no es que no lo haya visto antes pero eso solo fue en las revistas que tiene la castaña en el departamento mas nunca los ha visto en persona ya que solo ella va del mundo mágico hacia el departamento y viceversa por lo que nunca ha salido de la casa al mundo muggle.

-ven – salido de su sorpresa al escuchar que la castaña la llamaba por lo que la siguió antes de perderla de vista.

Por unos minutos siguieron caminando hasta que se detuvieron a una maquina roja con alguna rayas doradas, al ver esto Daphne solo rodo los ojos.

- _"mas Grynffindor no puede ser, solo le faltó el maldito león y listo" –_ penso con Sarcasmo.- que demonios es eso, ya se que es un transporte muggle pero exactamente que es, ya que se ve diferente a los otros-

Y era verdad ya que esa máquina se veía mas antigua o por lo menos de un modelo mas antiguo que los otros de ahí, aunque la pintura y todo lo demás se veían como nuevos.

-es un Mustang 64, un Clásico…..a papa le gustan los autos Clasicos y los colecciona, el habia deseado tener un hijo pero como no lo tuvo el me enseño todo lo que sabe de ellos, y cuando iba en 5 año en Hogwarts el me lo compro pero en aquel entonces solo era una basura oxidada por lo que poco a poco entre los dos lo arreglamos…fue un proyecto que hicimos juntos y hace apenas tres años lo terminamos – mientras Hermione le explicaba, la rubia no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada por la sonrisa sincera y brillante en el rostro de su esposa mientras hablaba.

\- veo que es muy importante para ti esta maquina – la rubia murmuro para si misma pero la castaña la alcanzo a oír.

-si lo es – la ex serpiente se medio sonrojo al saber que fue oída.- bueno es hora de irnos o se nos hare mas tarde –

Hermione le abrió la puerta de copiloto para que se subiera, Daphne se sorprendió ante esta gesto ya que nadie le había abierto la puerta de un auto…..eh bueno en realidad nunca se había subido a una de esas cosas como para que se la abrieran, pero cuando salía a citas, los tipos se metían ellos primero al lugar en el que iba y a ella la dejaban atrás y eso la irritaba mucho, aunque también había aquellos que solo le abrían la puerta de un lugar para "caerle bien" y lucirse y dar a entender que son caballeros pero para la rubia no era mas que montones de idiotas descerebrados.

-Gracias –

-de nada – Hermione le cerro la puerta con una sonrisa que desarmo un poco a la oji azul quien volteo su rostro para que no notara su pequeño rubor.

-" _que carajos te pasa Daphne, hoy te levantes con el cerebro atontado o que demonios, como para te actúes como una maldita colegida hormonal"-_ se regaño mentalmente por su comportamiento estúpido.

Hermione entro en el lado del conductor y cerró la puerta, al ver que la rubia no traía puesto el cinturón le dijo que se lo pusiera lo cual la oji azul intento pero después de 5 minutos de intentarlo y no entender al estúpido sistema de seguridad muggle se rindió con molestia al saber que un maldito cacharro le gane. La oji miel al verla sonríe divertida al ver la lindas y divertidas muecas de enojo que hacia la rubia, por lo que se apiado de ella y se acercó a ponerle el cinturón ya que sino no se iban a ir nunca de ahí.

Daphne al sentir el cuerpo de la morena muy cerca de ella y aun mas al oler el olor de coco y durazno que desprende su cabello a causa del Shampoo que usa, además de su perfume fresco…no pudo evitar quedar intoxicada con el aroma ya que todo es muy adictivo como si fuera una maldita droga. Hermione al terminar de colocar la hebilla del cinturón en su lugar, cuando levanto su cabeza y se enderezo quedo centímetros del rostro de la rubia…..los dos se quedaron mirando intensamente, cada uno perdida en la mirada de la otra, las dos podían sentir el aire que salía de sus bocas las cuales estaban a escasos metros….poco a poco sin poder evitarlo y sin querer hacerlo, las dos se fueron acercando a la otra quedando a tan solo un centímetro de distancia, y sin pensarlo ni una vez las dos acortaron la distancia que faltaba hasta que sus labios se juntaron entre si, al principio solo se quedaron quitas pero Hermione al reunir su valor Gryffintoriano continuo el beso el cual la rubia segundo después reacciono y correspondió el beso sin dudarlo.

Al principio las dos comenzaron con torpeza pero después fueron agarrando un poco confianza y solo se separaban para tomar bocadas de aire, Hermione paso su mano derecha atrás de la cabeza de la rubia y la sujeto suavemente de su pelo para hacerla un poco mas hacia su boca, Daphne tampoco se quedaba atrás y sin perder el tiempo mordió el labio inferior de la castaña quien se sorprendió, pero no le dio tiempo ya que volvió a chocar sus labios contra ella y le pidió permiso para entra a su boca por lo que ahora las dos se encontraban en una batalla de lenguas.

Después de varios minutos de seguir besándose y de unas cuantas caricias las dos se separaron al escuchar un auto entrar al estacionamiento, las dos se entraban jadeando y algo acaloradas, Hermione tenia sus manos en el volante sosteniéndolo en puños y tratando de controlarse, ya que su amigo decidió comenzar a despertar por lo que maldijo a su autocontrol que decidió irle a la mierda y a la rubia por ser tan caliente y deseable. Estaba segura que si no fuera por el auto que entro, ella hubiera desnudado a la condenada rubia y le hubiera hecho gritar su nombre salvajemente, sacudió su cabeza para desaparecer de esa imagen ya que sino nunca se iba a calmar.

Daphne por su parte estaba igual de excitada que la castaña, y maldijo a esos malditos muggles por interrumpirlas ya que estaba segura que si no lo hubiera hecho, las dos abrían tenido sexo en el auto y de solo pensarlo la excitaba mas. De reojo vio que la ex leona estaba igual que ella ya que sus manos se encontraban blancas a apretarlas tanto y no tubo que ser una genio para saber que en ese momento tenia un problemita en su entrepierna al ver el pequeño bulto que se había formado….por lo que maldijo de nuevo a esos estúpidos muggles metiches.

Hermione al estar un poco mas calmada se aclaró la garganta.- e-es mejor irnos –

Y sin esperar respuesta se colocó su cinturón y encendió el auto.

…

…

… **Continuara**

 **Como siempre perdón por mis faltas ortográficas y espero les haya gustado este cap, se que es corto pero como dije no habia tenido tiempo.**

 **Nos leeremos en la siguiente queridos lectores.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07**

Después de salir des estacionamiento, Hermione decidió que primero irían al centro comercial para que así la rubia pudiera comprar algo de ropa Muggle ya que estaba pensando en que podrían Salir de nuevo al mundo Muggle y la rubia no podría salir con ropa mágica ya que llamaría mucho la atención.

Además ir a comprar ropa no era por lo único que iba a ir sino también podrían aprovechar para ir a la sala de juegos o al cine, dependiendo lo que la rubia deseara hacer. 30 minutos después por fin llegaron al centro comercial, la rubia se sorprendió al ver un enorme y amplio edificio que se veía de un estilo muy…Muggle moderno, como le había dicho la castaña.

-¿y que hay aquí? – pregunto Daphne con duda al ver tan impresionante edificio.

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros. – no se, pensé que sería buena idea traer, podemos ver si quieres tiendas de ropa seria bueno que compraras ropa Muggle por si salimos de nuevo…..además también hay otras tiendas que te pueden llamar la atención, como las de tecnología, accesorios Muggle y esas cosas….y también si quieres podemos ir a cine después de ver las tiendas –

-¿cine? Te refieres a esa cosa plana negra donde sale un montón de imágenes en movimiento – dijo la rubia al recordar como la otra noche la castaña se encontraba viendo algo en esa cosa tan rara.

-si, pero este está más gigante y solo pasan una película –

-supongo que no seria malo ir, pero primero hay que ver las tiendas – dijo la rubia con un brillo en los ojos al saber que iba a ir ver ropa, aunque sea Muggle sigue siendo ropa y le gusta un poco la moda.

Hermione al ver la mirada que puso la oji azul, presentía que se iba arrepentir de haberla traído.

-" _merlín me ayude que esta mujer no sea una loca gastadora compulsiva sino mi pobre cartera va llorar después" – pensó la oji miel con nerviosismo.-"qué bueno que no he traído a Ginny ni a Luna sino ya hubiera quebrado desde hace tiempo…Harry pobre Harry"_ –

Con resignación la oji miel comenzó a caminar junto con la rubia hacia el centro después de que estacionara el auto. Al momento de entrar al edificio, Daphne queda sorprendida al ver muchas tiendas por donde quiera ya que hasta la segunda y tercera planta habían no sabía ni por donde mirar, aunque no todas eran de ropa también le daba intriga y curiosidad por ir a ver las demás…ya que hasta las de comida deseaba ir a probar algún bocadillo, pero eso sería después de que se le bajara un poco lo lleno.

-¿dónde te gustaría empezar? – pregunto Hermione al ver de reojo como la oji azul no sabía ni por donde mirar. Al verla actuar de esa forma, de repente en su pecho se sintió un calorcito agradable y le dio ganas de abrazar con fuerzas a la rubia y no dejarla ir, ya que parecía una niña de 5 años en día de navidad.

-ya sé por dónde, vamos – la rubia sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía agarro de la mano a la castaña mientras la arrastraba a una tienda que le llamo mucha la atención.

Hermione por su parte miro sorprendida a la rubia pero no dijo nada y se dejó arrastrar hacia donde quiera que la llevara, mientras era arrastrada no pudo evitar pensar que la mano de la rubia se sentía muy suave y cabía perfectamente en la suya.

-"se siente muy….bien, es agradable agarrar su mano, es tan suave y delicada" –pensó la castaña con una sonrisa.

…

Dos horas después, las dos habían recorrido la mayoría de tiendas de ropa de todo tipo, ect. o más bien la rubia arrastro a la castaña. Hermione lloraba internamente por esto y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla traído precisamente a este lugar, su cartera también lloraba ya que tuvo que pagar ella por todo debido a que la rubia no traía dinero Muggle pero sabía que era su deber hacerlo al ser su esposa pero eso no evitaba sentir que ya se habían gastado mucho dinero, además sus pies le dolían como el infierno de tanto caminar y cargar bolsas ya que lamentablemente al estar en un sitio completo de Muggles no podían hacer magia para encoger las bolsas por lo que tuvo que hacer tres viajes al auto y encogerlas ahí para después aguardarlas.

Sus tripas le gruñían exigiéndole un poco de alimento, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y decidió decirle a Daphne que fueran a comer algo por lo que se encamino hacia donde dejo a la rubia, pero al estar cercas vio como un tipo le estaba coqueteando mientras que la rubia tenia cara de fastidio, de repente el hambre se le quito siendo sustituido por sentimientos muy negativos hacia ese tipo ya que le entraron unas enormes ganas de matarlo, apretó sus manos en puños mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

Mientras lo hacía podía escuchar algo de la "charla".

-vamos nena, ven conmigo a divertirte un poco – dijo el tipo en plan "sexy".

-lárgate tu presencia me repugna – dijo la rubia ya harta de ese tipo, como le daban ganas de sacar su varita y hechizarlo.

-vaya te haces la difícil eh – dijo de nuevo el tipo mientras se acercaba un poco más.

-oyes imbécil te ha dicho que te largues – dijo Hermione sin poder aguantar más.

El sujeto al escuchar que le hablaba voltio hacia la voz desconocida y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione, pero esa sorpresa fue sustituida por una mirada lasciva que a la castaña le causo asco con tan solo verla. No era ciega ni tonta, sabia que ella se había vuelto muy atractiva en los últimos años cuando no se podía decir lo mismo en sus tiempos de Hogwarts al menos nos los primeros años, pero no porque se haya vuelto hermosa y atraiga a tanto hombres como mujeres, eso no quiera decir que le guste la atención ni mucho menos irse con el primero o primera que la mire de esa forma como lo está haciendo el imbécil de enfrente.

-cariño no te pongas celosa también hay para ti – dijo el sujeto con una mirada de lujuria en sus ojos.

-mira imbécil si no te largas en este momento voy hacer que no puedas esparcir tus estúpidos virus en ninguna mujer lo cual seria un gran favor al mundo a no tener a otro imbécil como tu – dijo Hermione ya harta de ese sujeto y lista para cumplir su amenaza si se volvía hacer mas a ella o a Daphne. No necesita magia para hacerlo, después de todo desde que tenía 3 años iba a clases de defensa personal y cada dos años cambiaba de estilo de pelea por lo que era una experta en Karate, King Boxing, taekwondo, boxeo, hasta sabia Tai Chi. Debía darles las gracias a sus padres por obligarla a ir a todas esas clases.

Pero antes de poder darse ese lujo un guardia los interrumpió al ver algo no andaba bien por ahí, por lo que decidió ir a investigar. Hermione no perdió el tiempo en decirle que ese idiota las estaba molestado y acosando por lo que sirvió para que el guardia se lo llevara lejos de ahí.

-bueno ahora que ese estúpido ya no esta, que te parece si vamos a comer –dijo Hermione.

La rubia la detuvo jalando su mano antes de que se alejara. —gracias por defenderme – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa para después darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Hermione se quedó congelada ante esto que no se dio cuenta de la rubia se había alejado de ella, hasta que la vio caminando frente a ella por lo que decidió seguirla. " _de nada"_ pensó con una sonrisa antes de alcanzar a la rubia.

…

…

…

… **continuara**

 **NOTA:** antes que nada perdón por la tardanza pero no tenia muchas ganas de escribir tanto por flojera como por culpa de trabajo de la Uni. Pero bueno ya me tienen aquí y espero les guste el cap, ya se que es algo corto y tal vez esperaban mas pero decidí comenzar hacer los cap entre 1500 a 2000 palabras o mas eso de pende de cuanta ganas tenga =).

Como esta es su primera cita tal vez no sea tan emocionante, pero recuerden su relación va empezando y tendrán mas citas con el tiempo y en otros lugares. Cuando termine el siguiente cap lo subiré, sin más me despido y de una vez me disculpo por mis faltas ortográficas uno hace lo que puede.


End file.
